Turned Your Back
by 2013livelife
Summary: After the Wesley's turn there back on Hermione she goes back to the burrow. The only thing is she is now married and pregnant. And maybe the reason they turned there backs on her was a lie but who lied in the first place. Sorry Summery Sucks! Story is a lot better than the summery. ONE-SHOT


I don't own Harry Potter

"I love you"

"I love you to" said Hermione

"are you ready"

"no, what if they hate me"

"they won't hate you, I promise"

"Charlie, how could they be happy when I broke up with Ron I was uninvited to Sunday dinner, they stopped writing me, even Harry" said Hermione

"Then they aren't worth you getting upset about but we decided long ago that is this day came we would go tell them in person" said Charlie Wesley

"I just hope that they don't take it to bad"

"Ron in engaged he moved on and mom will be thrilled to have you back"

"i can handle them turning there backs on me but if they turn there backs on"

"Hermione love calm down it isn't good to get your self so worked up, I promise everything will be okay" said Charlie

"I really do hope you are right" she said

"Mum, dad" said Charlie as he entered the burrow

"We are in the living room" yelled Mrs. Wesley

Charlie and Hermione walked into the Living room holding hands

"Charlie" said Mrs. Wesley getting up to hug him

"Hermione" said Ginny

Everyone stopped what they where doing

"what is she doing here" asked Lavender, Ron's fiance

"Well I thought my wife was invited to family dinner" said Charlie

"Wife" said the entire room

"Yes wife we have been married for just over a year" said Charlie

"you got married and didn't tell me" said Mrs. Wesley

"well technical we didn't tell anyone" said Charlie

"why now" asked Ron

"what do you mean why now" asked Hermione

"why come now and tell us you got married" asked Ron

"well we made a deal when we got married we cut ties with the few of you that where still talking to me and we lived our life together in Romania" said Hermione

"what was the deal" asked Harry

"That if and when they got pregnant they would come tell everyone" said George getting up to hug Hermione

"You knew" snapped Ron

"Of course, I knew I didn't turn my back on her like the rest of you did when she broke up with Ron" said George

"your pregnant" said Molly

"Yeah, twins" said Hermione

"Oh my two babies" said Molly excited

"wait so you are just going to let her back in with open arms cause she is knocked up" yelled Ron

"she is family, she is and has been" said Mr. Wesley

"she left me in the middle of the night leaving only a note and ran off and married my brother" yelled Ron

"She ran off because she knew you where cheating on her with the whore you call a fiance" yelled Charlie back at him

"you did what" said Molly, Ginny and Harry

"I..I.." stuttered Ron

" you told us that she left you because she met someone else" said Harry

"you did what" said Hermione

"that is why we stopped writing we were supporting Ron when we thought that you left him for so American" said Ginny

"Ronald why would you do such a thing" said Arthur

"She left me, she was mine and she left me, it wasn't my fault she was such a prude that I had to look else where" said Ron

"oh Hermione I, we are so sorry" said Harry

"it is okay I am upset that you thought I would do such a thing but id I hadn't of run away and stayed and explained then it never would of happened but then again I wouldn't of ended up with Charlie so it is okay" said Hermione

"wait how did George know" asked Percy

"I never believed for a second the load of crap Ron fed us. She would never run off with a boy she is to smart so I owled her and we met up in France and she explained everything we meet up once a month and she showed up one month with a wedding ring on and I knew she had been with Charlie so she told me about the wedding" said George

"Ron I think that it is best that you and Lavender leave" said Mrs. Wesley

"mum you have to be kidding me" said Ron shocked

"no Ron I am not kidding you we need time to think about what you have done to this family" said Mrs. Wesley

"See I told you they would open you back with open arms" said Charlie

"I am glad I listened to you and came" said Hermione

"me to love, me to" said Charlie kissing her


End file.
